Welcome Home
by LoliTurk
Summary: Knight!GilbertxYoung!Ludwig Gilbert's been holding back feelings for his young charge and what if he feels the same? EDIT Longer and now with epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Prussia ran down the great halls brimming with happiness at returning to his home. The white lace of his noble's shirt fluttered as he breezed past countless rooms before stopping before his destination and slipped quietly into the library.

The great stone arch of the castle windows framed the tender blonde that nestled beneath it and bathed him in the warm summer sun. Germany had always been a serious child, his older brother noted with skepticism. Even now, as the young nation sat contently reading a thick tome on warfare. Prussia could see the glances, however brief, out the window betraying his age. Ocean blue eyes studied every line, every symbol on the pages with careful scrutiny as each piece of information could mean victory or defeat against some great opponent.

Languidly, the prepubescent teen's attention was lifted from the text to his guest and the boy spoke with an air of sophisticated boredom "You are late, Gilbert Weillschmidt, your letter expressly said that you would return from the capital yesterday." The book closed and Germany offered his hand, his knight went down on one knee at the opportunity.

Prussia took his master's hand in his, kissing it gently, his lips lingering a too long to be appropriate. Then again, is there anything appropriate about this boy?

"Forgive me Master Ludwig, I make no excuses for my tardiness." The knight bowed deeply and felt something push his him back down when he tried to stand.

The heel of Germany's boot applied gentle pressure to his shoulder as the boy grinned mischievously "…Then you must be punished." Prussia felt his face grow hot as his eyes trailed up the knee-high riding boots, the short lederhosen which exposed his milky white thighs, and finally to the blonde's-

No!

The knight quickly averted his eyes, how disgraceful of a grown man thinking his young charge would ask of him something so vulgar, so profane! Prussia refused to acknowledge his body's reaction to the boy's forcefulness and he tried to pull away, but Germany answered by pulling him back with a harsh jerk.

"Does Gilbert want to be punished twice for disobedience?" The blonde asked enjoying the torture he was inflicting. Prussia refused to gaze upon what was mere inches from his face"No Master…I do not."Both his voice and resolve began to shake and he prayed for strength against the sinful thoughts that plagued his heart. The man could smell the leather of Ludwig's shorts and feel the heat emanating from the teen's body on his face. It was too much to bear…

The knight felt the boy's long fingers pet and play with his snowy hair and Prussia involuntarily shuddered at the touch. He was already too sensitive with need. Ludwig spoke lowly and with a need of own "I want you to give your mark to my body."

Eyes widened, Gilbert tore himself away in shock to face the blonde "…Does…Does Master understand what he asks of me?!" He couldn't believe what was happening, this had to be a mistake. A thirteen year-old wouldn't know what that implies…

When the knight saw the boy's hands move to his lederhosen buttons, Prussia looked to the ceiling. The Christian in him wished he would wake up from this nightmare and the sinner wanted more.

"On your knees" His master commanded and Prussia obliged without a word. The boy's hand returned to his hair and urged the man to his exposed crotch. "Take me in your mouth."

Shyly, a pink tongue flicked over the tip and heard the blonde's breath hitch.

"_Please…_" Germany breathed and spread his legs wider in anticipation.

Prussia began to taste his shaft with long, wet licks from root to tip, he took the length in his mouth and sucked hard. Ludwig tried to buck his hips forward, but strong hands held him in place.

Gilbert could feel his master's pulse against his tongue and tasted the precum that leaked from the hard length. Prussia undid his pants to stroke himself as he deep-throated the blonde and Ludwig covered his mouth to keep from screaming. His knight's head bobbed up and down and swirled at the top.

A hand snaked into leather shorts to squeeze him and long fingers teased his entrance, blonde brows knitted in confusion, but the boy understood what was happening when he felt Prussia push a digit inside and feel his insides.

"_Ahh! Gilbert…_" The man took this as encouragement and too soon a second finger was added, stretching the boy roughly. Ludwig growled in pleasure and arched his back, _oh God_ he needed this so much…

He wanted to be taken by the older man he adored and the short nails' digging into his thighs was making him lose his mind. Germany repeatedly thrusted his hips into the hot mouth, no longer caring if he gagged the man as he neared his climax. Both hands pushed Prussia's head down, forcing the cock farther down his throat as the boy came loud and hard, screaming the name of the only one who made him feel this way.

Prussia swallowed his cream greedily, Germany him down into a bruising kiss and licked his lips to savor his taste.

The boy felt Prussia's hardness rub against his thigh "…You didn't finish?" His knight reached down to stroke himself but his hand was slapped away.

He looked at his master quizzically and was pulled down for another kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Breathless, Ludwig pulled away leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two.

His face was flushed and his neat blonde hair in a mess, to Gilbert it was the most wonderful thing he has ever seen. The knight teased his master's reawaking length with gentle touches.

Furious, the blonde growled and tackled Gilbert to the stone floor with a crash. Ludwig kicked off his shorts and climbed on top the helpless knight.

Prussia's mind was fogged with lust and moaned when he could feel his weeping cock between tight cheeks. When the gentle friction was replaced with burning tightness, he threw his head back and screamed. He grabbed the boy's hips and wanted to slam mercilessly into him, but he could see the tears rimming the boy's eyes.

Ludwig clenched his eyes shut and began to move despite Gilbert's flimsy demands to stop. Protests turned to moans of 'Master' as the boy built up a rhythm that Prussia couldn't help but follow.

Ludwig impaled himself over and over on the man's large shaft and whispered between kisses "…You…belong to me…"

"Yes…Ludwig…" He gasped, arching his back off the floor, Gilbert's calloused hands guiding the boy's hips.

They came together screaming each other's names and Ludwig collapsed on his knight's chest, breathing hard. They were both flushed and panting and so very _happy_. "I've always loved you, Master" Gilbert kissed his lover sweetly and the boy blushed harder. "Call me by my name from now on…" He grumbled and buried his face into the man's warm chest, determined not to let him go anytime soon.

_I love you, too Gilbert._ In a matter of moments, the boy drifted off into a contented sleep.

Prussia scooped up his lover in arms, covering him in his forgotten coat and carried the boy to his room. Not minding the occasional snicker or strange look the pair received from a curious maid or two, consequences were something to be dealt with in the morning.

Safely tucking the slumbering Ludwig under soft sheets, Gilbert kissed him good night and reluctantly stepped away.

"…no…" Weak fingers gripped at the hem of a white lace shirt in a feeble attempt to make him stay. Such a sad, lonely-sounding plea nearly broke the man's heart and the Ludwig's hold on him was stronger than stone.

Prussia smiled as he climbed into bed beside his master and wrapped his arms around the thirteen year-old._ I'll deal with the consequences tomorrow…Tonight, I'm happy._


	2. Chapter 2

Hours after the escapade in the library and long since the sun had set, Ludwig awoke in the middle of the night still brimming with joy. He saw his lover still sleeping soundly and a mischievous idea formed in his head.

Grinning like a cat, the boy snuck out of bed and dressed in a nightshirt. Quickly set off to take care of the last loose thread.

Carefully and silently, he maneuvered through the castle halls to a place he never ventured to willingly. The simple reason was that he disliked its inhabitant and the complex one was out of jealousy. He could only watch as the man would openly flirt with Gilbert and Ludwig could do nothing but swallow his anger.

But that didn't matter anymore, Gilbert was his now and with the ire of a spoiled child the blonde would make sure it stayed that way.

The boy counted the doors as he walked by and when he saw candle light under a door he knew he had found the right place. He opened the door and slipped inside, not bothering with announcing his presence just yet.

Roderich was writing at his desk like always, but was surprised to see his nephew watching him. "Ah Ludwig, what brings you here?" The dark haired man asked pleasantly before turning back to his writing.

"Uncle Roderich, I want to tell you something…It's important."

"Hmm? What's that?" Austria turned around, curious to find out what had made his nephew seek him out so late at night. Especially since the boy rarely spoke to him even in a good mood.

"Gilbert likes me more than you!" The child stuck out his tongue and ran down the hall in a different direction than his bedroom.

What was _that_ about? Austria pushed his glasses up his nose and felt like he had missed something important. The man shrugged and went back to his work.


End file.
